Let Them Eat Cake
by basketcases02
Summary: Kyou and Yuki's kitchen escapades cause Ayame and Shigure to recall an event from high school much to Kyou, Yuki, and Hatori's dismay. Hints of AyameShigure. [Complete]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya. I'm not making any money.

**Warning: **Slight suggestions of a male/male pairing. If you don't like, don't read.

**Let Them Eat Cake**

"Eat it." Yuki demanded in his calm, psychotic way. Smearing the spoon across Kyou's lips. Kyou shook his head and kept his mouth securely shut as Yuki smeared more of the sticky substance across his lips and a glob of chocolate pudding dripped into Kyou's orange hair.

Yuki's face was covered with pudding from his nose to his chin and there was a small dot of it on the front of his white sweater. His eyes were cold as steel. He was straddling Kyou and with one hand he held the large wooden spoon, and with the other he had pinned both of Kyou's wrists above his head to the tile floor of the Sohma kitchen.

That's when they heard the door. Yuki's eyes widened with horror as the spoon dropped to the floor and he scrambled to get off of Kyou, but instead he slipped and fell right on top of him.

"Thank you so much for helping me with the groceries. You really didn't have to do that." Tohru's voice rang from the front room.

"Anything for our little…" Shigure's voice stopped short as he surveyed the scene in the kitchen. Chocolate pudding was everywhere. All over the sink, the floor, the walls, and all over Yuki who was on top of Kyou.

Shigure and Tohru stood in shocked silence.

"Tori, why do I have to carry the heavy bag?" Ayame whined from behind them. Hatori followed carrying four bags to Ayame's one. By the time they entered Yuki had propped himself onto his arms. "Oh, my!" Ayame exclaimed. "Such a surprise."

"Get off me you damn rat!" Kyou gasped, finally able to speak after being winded by Yuki's fall. Although to the gathering in the doorway his lack of breath seemed to have another explanation.

Yuki rolled off Kyou, and Hatori flung the bags on the counter so he could get to his cigarettes.

Both of the boys' lower faces and hair were caked with pudding and as they looked at the group gathered in the doorway in shocked silence, they finally realized how it must look. Kyou found his voice first. "It was the damn rat's fault," he yelled pointing to Yuki who just glared in return.

Ayame swept over and patted his little brother on the head who in turn swatted at his hand. "It's okay, Yuki dear,Tori always insisted on blaming it all on me too."

"It's not like that," Kyou hissed through clenched teeth.

"He started it." Yuki pointed.

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did…"

"Shut up." Hatori's voice interrupted their childish argument. "You're upsetting Tohru."

"Oh, No," Tohru said. "It's okay. This is all my fault. I never should have asked them to make the pudding cake for the bake sale. I'm so selfish. I should have made it myself and went to the store another time." Her eyes welled with tears, "Will you ever forgive me, Kyou-Kun, Sohma-Kun?

Both boys looked at each other guiltily. Yuki spoke, "We wanted to help you Honda-San. You're always doing nice things for us, and we just wanted to do something nice for you. Things would have been fine if that stupid cat hadn't slopped pudding on my new sweater." Yuki glared at Kyou.

"I'm telling ya for the last time... it was an accident." Kyou glared back.

"You ruined the sweater Miss Honda so lovingly knit for me."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to ruin the shirt _she_ made for _you_." Kyou practically spat.

"Oh, no!" Tohru interrupted, "I'm so stupid! I should have knit you a shirt too, Kyou."

"That's no what I meant! I wouldn't wear the stupid thing even if you did knit one for me." Kyou immediately wanted to take it back as all the men in the room glared at him. Instead he changed the subject by turning to Yuki, "Just because I spilled pudding on your damn sweater, didn't mean you had to throw it at me and make a mess of the kitchen poor Tohru took the time to clean this morning."

"Oh, it's okay I'll clean it again."

Now all the men were glaring at Yuki.

"Well, you didn't have to slap me in the mouth with the spoon."

"Well, you didn't have to get on top of me like some pervert and feed their sick imaginations!"

Kyou and Yuki's fists were clenched and Kyou was shaking with rage.

Shigure stepped forward. "Faces--covered with chocolate--a memory stirs."

"Oh, yes, Shigure," Ayame grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Only if you are recalling the same scrumptious memory as I, Aaya-San."

"No Stories," Hatori snapped.

"Not for you of course, Tori-San, you were there." Ayame purred. "But Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru might be interested."

"No!" Kyou and Yuki shouted in unison as Ayame put his arm around Tohru and said seductively, "You'll humor me and listen to my story, right Tohru-San?"

Tohru laughed nervously, "Hehe…umm…sure."

Ayame smiled brilliantly. "How wonderful. It all started at the annual student council cake eating contest in which I, of course, was a contestant."

"Cake eating?" Kyou asked in spite of himself causing Yuki to glare at him as if to say: _Don't ask. _

Yes," Shigure answered. "It's like a pie eating contest only instead of pie they use yummy chocolate cake. Yuki, I bet you never knew that your brother Aaya was a champion cake eater."

Kyou snickered. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure Yuki had his suspicions." Yuki gave Kyou a look that said, _You'll pay for that later._

"Oh, how wonderful!" Tohru gushed smiling brightly. "Ayame, you never told me you had won competitions."

"Yes, well, anyway, back to the story. I won that day, of course, and after the competitionTori and Shigure came over to congratulate me, and 'Gure decided that he wanted to try a bite of the delicious chocolate cake."

"It looked devilishly tasty," Shigure interjected, "and I was famished."

"But unfortunately the judges were adamant that only contestants could eat the cake." Ayame was getting excited and he was speaking faster and gaining volume. "So I yelled, 'This is an injustice--LET HIM EAT CAKE!'--so I ran over to the cake, took a huge mouthful, shimmied on over to Shigure, and…"

"Stop!" Kyou, Yuki, and Hatori all shouted in horror.

Ayame and Shigure smiled at each other.

Tohru looked thoroughly confused. "So, what happened?" she asked innocently.

"Well," Shigure put his arm around Ayame, "needless to say our faces ended up looking messy--very much like Yuki and Kyou's--after we were done."

"And Tori's face looked much like ours' when we walked in," Ayame added with a giggle. "although perhaps slightly more intrigued."

Hatori took a long drag from his cigarette before stalking from the room.

Yuki and Kyou stared at them in horror before running to the bathroom to clean up. "I think I'm going to be sick." They heard Kyou tell his cousin.

"Me too. I am never eating anything chocolate again," Yuki answered, their dispute forgotten.

Tohru stayed in the kitchen puzzling over Ayame's story. "Oh, well," she said, realizing she'd obviously missed something, "guess I better clean up this mess."

"Aaya, darling," Shigure turned to his cousin.

"Yes, 'Gure, dear."

"Why don't you accompany me to my room so that we can continue to…reminisce?"

"Don't mind if I do." Ayame answered with a sly smile.


End file.
